


Your Voice

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Human Dean, M/M, Roommates, Siren Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always wondered if he was bisexual, and discovered that he was. He came across the term in high school, and when he thought back on his life, he realized that yeah, he’d been attracted to guys, but he leaned more toward girls. </p><p>Until his college roommate, Castiel. </p><p>Who happened to be a siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: “i’m a siren and i keep accidentally forgetting that i have roommates now and end up putting them in my thrall when i’m singing taylor swift songs in the shower” AU
> 
> Another awesome modern mythology AU idea by tumblr user [haimaee](http://haimaee.tumblr.com/).

Dean liked to think he was a progressive kind of guy, which was why he okayed the supernatural dorm on his housing application for junior year.

He wasn’t making a statement. He just thought that the college was cool for trying to integrate both the human and supernatural communities, especially since they’d been segregated in society for so long. 

So he figured, hey, no big deal. If the supernaturals had gotten accepted to college, then they were safe and he had nothing to worry about.

Nothing except that one of his roommates was. Um. Well….

Really hot. Like, he was exactly Dean’s type, from the lean but muscled body, the slightly shorter stature, the plush lips, the high cheekbones, the dark hair, the blue eyes and….

The stubble along  _his_ jaw. The tightness of  _his_ ass. 

The fact that he was a  _dude_.

Dean had always wondered if he was bisexual, and discovered that he was. He came across the term in high school, and when he thought back on his life, he realized that yeah, he’d been attracted to guys, but he leaned more toward girls. 

Until his college roommate, Castiel. 

Who happened to be a siren.

After reading the housing forms before the semester started, Dean read up on sirens and contacted Castiel via email. The guy seemed normal, and their conversation was polite. 

But that couldn’t have prepared him for the beauty that was Castiel in person on move-in day.

Dean grabbed as much stuff as he could, clomped up a flight of stairs, and then knocked on the door, only to be struck dumb by the sight of Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” he’d said, and of course he had a deep, rumbling voice that hypnotized him. 

But then Castiel seemed to flip a switch, and Dean blinked out of the spell.

“I’m sorry about that,” Castiel said, as he leapt forward to help Dean drag his things to his room. 

They lived in a suite, with four single bedrooms, two shared bathrooms, and a common living room/kitchen area. 

Dean’s room was next to Castiel’s on the right wing, with their bathroom just on the other side of his room. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I took this room,” Castiel said as they passed it. 

“No, it’s cool. They’re all pretty much the same anyways,” Dean had said, which was true. Good ole concrete dorms. 

With Castiel’s assistance, it only took a few hours to bring all his stuff in and set it up how he wanted it. Castiel had already settled in the day before, when he’d gone to a special orientation for supernaturals.

They chit-chatted as Dean unpacked, and he thought, yeah, this was okay. He could do this. Castiel seemed cool enough. In fact, if it weren’t for the way he stared without blinking, and sometimes sat really still, Dean wouldn’t have even known he wasn’t human. 

Not that his being a siren was a problem. Only…Dean had never dated a supernatural before. 

Not that he was thinking of dating Castiel! Because that would be…uh….

Never mind.

Dean’s alarm buzzed. He groaned as he rolled over and pressed vaguely at his cell phone on the nightstand to stop it. 

Blessed silence. 

Until. Wait. Was that singing?

The dorms walls were hardly soundproof, but this was the first time Dean had heard one of his roommates sing. 

Ash, another human, loved drumming to his music, but not singing. And Benny the vampire had revealed, while drunk, that singing terrified him, the big softie.

So that left Castiel and….

When had Dean decided to stand up? Not only that, but his hand was reaching for his doorknob, and he opened the door to the hallway. 

Castiel’s room was empty, but the bathroom door was closed and….

Dean pushed it open. Huh, it was unlocked. 

Steam engulfed him, and any voice of reason was drowned out by Castiel’s singing, which echoed off the walls of the shower. 

“ _Band-Aids don’t fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show, if you live like that, you live with ghosts…”_ came Castiel’s voice, gruff with the morning. 

Without any coherent thoughts in his head, Dean crossed the last line and drew back the shower curtain. 

Castiel yelped and nearly slipped as he pressed himself into the corner and tried to cover his groin. 

“D-Dean! What’re you–?!” His eyes grew wide at something he saw in Dean’s face. He quickly turned off the shower. 

Dean, for his part, would’ve been excusing himself with profuse apologies if his brain was on. But it currently wasn’t, since all that filled his head was the sound of Castiel’s voice, even though his singing had stopped. 

“Oh, shit,” Castiel said. “I’m so sorry! Hold on, let me…” He closed his eyes and in the next instant, Dean returned to himself. 

He blinked. “Um. What’s…?”

Castiel, cheeks red from the heat of the shower, ducked his head. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I wasn’t thinking. I just…put you in thrall. God, what is wrong with me?”

Dean blinked again, and finally processed what Castiel had said. 

That was when he noticed their predicament. 

Dean in his pajamas - a t-shirt and boxers, slightly damp from the shower spray - towering over Castiel while he cowered in the corner, naked and dripping wet and….

 _Jesus Christ on a tortilla._  

Dean fled back to his room and slammed the door behind him. He gulped huge breaths and waited for his heart to stop pounding. 

He also waited for another of his body’s reactions to  _go down_. Because that was totally not okay. 

A few minutes later, a timid knock sounded on his door. 

“Dean? It’s me,” Castiel said, his voice muffled. “I’m really sorry. I totally spaced out and it’s all my fault.”

He sounded so miserable that Dean felt compelled to talk to him. Not because of any strange siren power, but because Castiel was his roommate, his friend. 

Dean breathed to calm himself, glad his  _situation_ was back to normal, and then opened the door. 

Castiel swallowed, his eyes downcast. He was fully dressed now, though his hair was still wet. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I completely understand if you want to talk to Res Life about switching dorms.”

Dean cocked his head. “Uh. What? Why would I do that?”

“Because I abused my power. Because I should’ve realized that I might affect you, as a human. Because I was stupid and selfish and–”

“So you like Taylor Swift, huh?”

Castiel paused, his mouth agape. He lifted his gaze, his eyebrows bowed in confusion. 

“You were singing Bad Blood,” Dean clarified with a smirk. 

“I…oh. Yeah. I guess I was.” His lips twitched. “And how would you know that?”

Dean winced. “Oops. Busted.” He placed his hands on his hips. “Hey, that music video’s bad-ass, alright? And it’s catchy. I like me some T-Swift sometimes.”

“T-Swift?”

“Aw shut up.”

Castiel’s eyes sparkled but his smile faded. “So you’re not mad?”

“No. It was an accident. And it’s not like anything would’ve happened, right? You guys don’t eat people after you lure them in.”

“Well  _I_  don’t,” Castiel said as he tried to hide his grin. “Not anymore.”

“Oh, well that’s good. Should I be afraid for my life?” 

“Probably,” Castiel said with a wide smile.

Dean grinned back. “Alrighty then. Guess I should wear headphones from now on. Which is sad.”

“Oh?”

“You have a pretty good voice.”

Castiel blushed and bit his lip. “You’re just saying that.”

“Because it put me in thrall? Probably. But it’s also true. And, uh…” Dean fidgeted. “Well. Um. I was wondering if maybe…you wanted to get coffee sometime?” He winced at the pathetic tone, but Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“Like…a date?” 

“Yeah. Or whatever,” Dean said as he stared at the wall past Castiel.

“Okay.”

Their eyes met and they both smiled. 

“Yeah?” Dean said, hopeful. 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

Dean leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. “Yeah, well you know who sounds great? Zeppelin. Metallica. The classics. Not just T-Swift, dude. Come on.”

“You’ll have to teach me, then,” Castiel said. His cheeks flamed. “Though I’ll have to be careful.”

“Aw, Cas. You don’t have to hide from me,” Dean said as he stepped forward to clap Castiel on the shoulder. “Not anymore.”


End file.
